1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight module, a base used therein, and a manufacturing method thereof. Particularly, the present invention relates to a backlight module with a base having a mezzanine structure, a base used therein, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because liquid crystal display (LCD) panels are thinner, lighter, and more portable as well as having the advantage of lower radiation over cathode ray tube (CRT) displays, the demand for LCD panels increases rapidly in recent years. Particularly, backlight modules are one of the major components of LCD panels. Hence, as the manufacturing technique of LCD devices advances, the backlight modules are accordingly developed to be thinner and brighter at lower cost. In order to maintain the competitiveness of LCD panels in the future market, efforts should be made in the development of backlight modules.
FIG. 1a is a schematic view of a conventional backlight module. As shown in FIG. 1a, the backlight module includes a metal back plate 50, a plastic frame 70, a light source module 20, and optical films 30. The metal back plate 50 is disposed at the bottom of the backlight module, and the plastic frame 70 is disposed on the metal back plate 50 for fixing the light source module 20 and the optical films 30 thereon. The light source module 20 generally includes light emitting diodes (LEDs) or tube lamps. However, while the development tendency of electronic products is lighter, thinner, shorter, and smaller, the backlight modules usually use LEDs as the light source. The optical films 30 include a light guide plate, a brightness enhancement film, or other films capable of adjusting the light outputted from the light source module 20 to meet the design needs.
FIG. 1b is a schematic view showing the rear side of a conventional backlight module. As shown in FIG. 1b, the light source module 20 usually includes circuit components, such as an inverter 21 and a control circuit 23. Generally, the inverter 21 and the control circuit 23 are directly mounted on the rear side of the metal back plate 50 and covered by plates 80, which are provided to protect the inverter 21 and the control circuit and avoid the electric shock. However, the provision of plates 80 increases the number of components as well as the assembly time and the production cost. Moreover, the weight of the entire backlight module will also be increased.